


International You Day

by caset290



Series: 99 Revolutions [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Some death, and Gamzee, he's implied, it's implied - Freeform, like the solkat, ok?, some of this is just implied, this was for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caset290/pseuds/caset290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened it finally happened. But why did it have to happen NOW?</p>
            </blockquote>





	International You Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo, first fic on here. I did this for an English project so some stuff might sound kinda strange, I guess, but I didnt wanna write out everything xD That's also why it's clean xD Anyways, be nice (please) and enjoy! :D

_It happened. It finally happened. But why did it have to happen now?_

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are _male_ (jeez, why must people always assume you are female?), and you hate yourself just a little more than before, now. Like, wowie, your life just crashed down from Prospit to your cute little planet.Oh, but how did that happen? Why does Mr. Grumpy suddenly hate himself more? Oh... you know... your eyes finally changed to reveal your freaking fantastic mutant blood color. You are so dead. You know Her Imperious Condescension, the ruthless dictator of Alternia, has eyes everywhere.Just wait, the Threshecutioners will be here in a matter of days.

There’s a knock on your door. Look at that: They are already here! You stare at it for a few moments from your bathroom, wondering if you should let them in. It would be suicide, duh, but why else should you keep hiding? It is pretty much over for you; you cannot hide your eyes and not be suspicious. You know your best friend has been stopped a few times for his eyewear. A muffled voice tries to reach you, but you can barely understand it. Maybe you can play off not being here. Ugh, but you still have a romcom playing in your living room, the room that just so happens to have a huge window in it. Another knock rings through your house and you thank whatever god for not giving Crabdad hands. If your lusus did, you’d most definitely be taken away to the culling ceremony. (Yeah, ceremony. Your kind is a little vicious.)

The amount of time it takes before whoever speaks again tells you it is, in fact, not a Threshecutioner. If it was, your door would be in pieces and you would be in the process of either being ripped out of your hive, or trying to escape. Obviously, none of that is happening, but you still want no one here.

“KK,” you hear a little louder, “open the friggen door. I need to talk to you.” You now know who it is. The somewhat nasally voice makes it obvious. It’s your best friend: Sollux Captor, who is a goldenblood; a lowblood. He is one of the few with a kind of telekinesis that makes him a psiioniic. It really annoys you because that means he can pretty much do what he wants. The powers are dangerous, though; if any sort of emotion is too much, they will get out of control and whatever was happening will most likely end in disaster.

You make your way to the door, but wait to open it, “What do you want, Captor?”

“I need to talk to you about something,” he butchers the word ‘something’ with that stupid lisp of his.

“Yeah, I got that. Can it wait for, like, ever?” you ask, hoping he will get fed up with you and leave.

“No,” you hear a bit of static, then a click of the lock and you turn around as fast as you can when Sollux walks in.

Dang it.

“Dude, what if I was changing or something? You just don’t walk into someone’s home like you’re the highblood of buzz-creatures. Honestly, do you do that to everyone? What if you walked in on them pailing? I’d feel pretty awkward if I did that, like wow- HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”

“Oh my god.”

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your secret has been shared with your best friend.

“What..?” you start. You try and pretend you have no idea what he’s talking about, playing it off as smoothly as you can. It turns out you cannot do that very well... oops. Before you let Sollux call out your ‘smooth’ bull crap, you turn around, shaking his hand off your shoulder. “Right, okay. I know,” you admit, “but please don’t think that there’s anything particularly… um…” You stumble over your words, having absolutely no idea what to say. You have speaker’s block.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asks, sounding hurt. That kind of throws you off your game, even though it was thrown off a while ago. Well... it’s now scheduled to be thrown off once it returns.

“I...” is all you can manage to get out. You look down awkwardly, not really ready to relinquish the fact that you did not plan on ever telling him. You decide that maybe absconding would simply end the conversation... and your friendship. The latter doesn’t really sit well with you, but you really don’t want to talk about this. The conversation itself is likely to end your friendship, anyways.

“KK- Karkat, wait!” he exclaims as he tries to grab your hand, but you’re already halfway across the room. The fact that he actually used your real name instead of his usual stupid nickname for you, once again, throws you off. Jeez, get a grip! You slam the door of your room shut, ignoring your lusus’s inquiries to what’s going on. Somehow he’ll figure it out. Maybe. After flopping onto the floor of your brilliantly colored room (it’s all grey), you can’t help but have a feeling of hope that Sollux will follow you up here and try to talk to you. Not because you want to talk about that, but because you want him to confirm that you two are, indeed, still friends. He doesn’t, though, and you feel your heart sinking every second he isn’t there. Maybe he will end up never talking to you again. This was a pretty huge deal, after all, and you just blew him off twice in a row. Oh well, it’s okay. Maybe he’d be better off hating you before you’re killed, anyways. He doesn’t need to cry over you. Nobody does. You’re better off alone… yeah. You’re better off secluded, with no one to worry about you as you wait for them to come. No one to feel bad when you die. No one-

You jump when you hear the front door slam.

This is definitely the worst day of your existence.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was about ten days before the Threshecutioners finally tore you from your house, despite your attempts to escape. They threw you (literally because of your small stature) into a prison for some unknown amount of time. All you know is that your mouth does not belong in a prison because of its tendencies to work by itself. You got beat up a lot...

When you were brought out to be killed, it took you a moment to adjust to the crowd’s voices. It was loud, it hurt, and you hated it. You were shoved into the center of some circle-arena thing that made you feel like a beast. Well... with your blood, you kind of were.

Due to the strength of the push and the fact that your hands were tied behind your back, you oh-so gracefully fell to your knees. You wanted to glare at the few who laughed in the now silent crowd, but, obviously, you could not. You kept your glare to the ground. That’s when you saw them.

Indigo shoes barely visible under grey polka dot sweat pants. You knew him. Your body went rigid once the gravely voice hit your ears.

“Hey, best friend.”

_**CRACK!** _

Before you had the chance to talk some sense into him, you were on the ground. You could feel your blood oozing from your skull. In the distance, despite being somewhat muffled from the sound of your heart pounding in your ears, you could hear a gasp. Oh... did you forget to mention your blood was the same color as the Sufferer, who was the equivalent to a god when he was killed? Well, he was a lot better person than you. Better than everyone, really, but not in a stuck up or rude way. He was a lot of things you trolls were not. He was compassionate and cared more about others’ safety than his. He almost began the First Revolution, but was killed in front of his three main followers- his friends- and a million other pairs of eyes before it could happen. It did cause an uproar, but not a full-out rebellion. You wondered what made your life do that.

Your blood was bright red. And that’s all you could see now. You hear a familiar, static-like sound that turns into a clap of thunder when the club comes down on your head again

Your life has ended.

A revolution has begun.

 


End file.
